Suits Enamored
by Honest Hitchhiker
Summary: A collection of small one-shots about the two Turks, Reno and Rude, and their partnership beyond the workplace. Slash. Reno x Rude.
1. Arrogance

**1 - Arrogance**

There was something about the way the redhead's lips would curl that had evoked an irritated twitch from Rude during their first months of working together. Whatever mission that they were to handle, rather it be simple patrolling or something sinisterly brutal, like taking down one of Hojo's obstreperous creations, Reno's eyes would light up assuredly, and a wide, lazy grin would spread across his face as if to say, "Yeah, I got this."

Reno was loud, obnoxious, and had a heart heavy with cynicism, and all of these qualities were magnified when he had a translucent brown bottle in his hand. He was prone to brawls with anyone who was foolish enough to go against him, and he would break bones with sickening crackling masked by screams for salvation all while smiling proudly.

Rude preferred silence; to him, it felt more professional, and he was less likely to cause confrontation with anyone. He didn't quite understand mindless, drunken fighting, or any other fighting in general unless he had received specific orders from his superiors. He had confidence in himself, and it was because of that fact that he didn't wish to waste his time on those who would be quickly defeated without purpose.

It was Reno's blatant arrogance that pricked beneath Rude's skin like thousands of fine needles. Reno's entire being was pure confidence, from his drawling manner of speech to his shifty demeanor, his untucked shirts and disarrayed hair, and of course, that smile.

Rude was fascinated by how his partner's lips would slowly turn upwards, sometimes accompanied by a cocky chuckle, and with the movement of those twelve muscles, it was obvious that Reno was going to emerge victorious in whatever he was involved. That single, sly smile could arouse fear in even the burliest of men, including Rude. There was no denying that Reno was remarkably powerful as well as thoroughly cunning, and Rude found himself thankful on many occasions that he was on the same side of the battlefield as the haughty redhead.

Over time, Rude lost his aggravation with Reno's self-assuredness. He began to feel that his partner had every right to be as confident as he was because of his outstanding prowess. Rude's stoic presence exerted a feeling of hidden puissance, yet Reno was outwardly capable, and together they were an exceptionally frightening team.

Despite any losses or defeats Reno endured, his hauteur never waned, and with every new battle, his smirk reappeared on his sculpted features. Its presence seemed to have been permanently etched into his expression, and it remained a trademark of Reno's undoubting style.

After Rude and Reno shared their first fiery kiss, the smile seemed to burn with a newer, more intense fervor, and the flames of Reno's arrogance grew. Reno knew that he could get what he wanted, and what he wanted more than anything was the cool calmness that was his partner.

"Rude," the redhead spoke in a whisper with hot breaths against the taller man's ear. "I want you." Rude could feel Reno's lips curl into his prideful grin as he continued his enticing breaths.

Lured by his partner's confident actions that had ensnared so many before him, Rude succumbed with a passionate kiss, and Reno's arrogance continued to burn.


	2. Bombs

**2 - Bombs**

Reno was fascinated by destruction. He reveled in every facet of explosions, from the smell of burning debris, to the sounds of crumbling buildings, and to the conflagrant image unique to each particular bombing. Every separate sight of havoc was ingrained in Reno's mind, and he could close his eyes and distinctly remember the intensity of each.

He was captivated by the experiences the explosions gave him; his cerulean eyes would widen, his pulse would race rapidly, and his hands would tremble with excitement as an almost maniacal smile presented itself on his face. The pure rush Reno felt while watching a detonation was not comparable to anything else, and he was often left in a post-bombing daze with sparkling eyes reflecting utter giddiness.

Being a Turk, he had the knowledge to construct the weapons that gave him such stimulation, but he often lacked the concentration it would take to assemble a truly spectacular explosive. Reno did not wish to settle for a mediocre fulmination, so he left the art of bomb building in the carefully calculating hands of his partner.

Rude's creations were the epitome of sensational explosives. He carefully fabricated the bombs for days with amazingly steady, precise hands; it was hard to believe that the same hands were also used to kill men with skillful brutality. Rude was obsessive about creating the ideal explosives for both his own satisfaction, as well as for Reno's. Each minute detail was contrived with the redhead's beguilement in mind, and he was driven to produce perfect bombs to see the expression on Reno's face as he indulged in the experience.

Rude had created especially riveting explosives during the Turks' pursuit of Sephiroth's remnants, and he was eager with anticipation to try them out. Rude was practically ecstatic when an opportunity arose, and he handed a bomb to Reno who delicately held it with ravenous eyes.

Excitedly, Reno looked to Rude, and it was affirmed that the bomb would be a splendid panoply. The red-haired Turk could feel the adrenaline surge within him as he placed the explosive upon the bridge, and the corners of his lips rose into a thrilled smirk as he awaited his fix.

The two Turks escaped the vicinity of impending devastation just as the bombs erupted, and Reno stood in awe of the ostentatious array of flashing colors and lights. Each burst of the explosives along with the disintegration of the bridge rang like a joyous song in Reno's ears, and he could almost taste the ruination dancing on his tongue. As he felt the heat of the explosion envelop him, laughter escaped him uncontrollably, and he flung himself into the arms of the man who created the display.

"Oh my god, Rude!" Reno gasped with exhiliration in his eyes. "That was amazing! Thank you so much!" He continued his laughter as he embraced the taller Turk, and the redhead's exaltation left Rude with a grin of his own. He knew that there was no better way to excite Reno than to craft him an elaborate bomb, and Reno's enthusiastic smiles were the culmination of Rude's existence.

Rude wrapped his arms around Reno tightly as he continued his extolling of the bomb, and Reno soon pressed his lips to Rude's as an act of gratitude. The two partners persisted with their fervent kissing as thick debris clouded the air, and not even the approaching of their coworkers' helicopter could interrupt the post-explosion passion.


	3. Comfort

**3 - Comfort**

As Turks, they were quite accustomed to killing. A technique that their profession required was the ability to completely emotionally detach themselves from the murders at hand; one glance into the eyes of their prey would burn the image of suffering into their memories, and the aching ghosts would constantly follow them. They were not allowed to show mercy, and this was a fact understood the moment they applied for the position. As soon as they received their business card emblazoned with Shinra's logo, they lost a piece of their humanity.

Rude's means of detachment was much like himself, silent and laced with iciness. He could kill without so much as a blink of an eye, and it was always done as quickly and thoughtlessly as he could manage. The age or sex of the target made no difference to him; as long as he had received the instructions from his superiors, every kill was the same in his mind. Never once did he allow the burden of regret to seep inside his soul, and he was certain to barricade his emotions with a glacial wall that made it clear his murders were merely orders.

His partner, however, killed with his familiar demeanor of arrogance and certainty. He was known to chide his prey with stinging remarks before offering the inescapable hand of death. As with most hired murderers, he didn't tack faces to his missions, and his indulgence in his tasks was simply a display of power. Reno was as aloof with his orders as any other Turk, so the emotional turbulence he experienced after one of his commissions was more than unexpected.

With his confident words and actions, he had destroyed the plate above Sector 7 in Midgar, killing thousands below him as a ruse to garner negative attention towards a rebel faction. The plot was not of his creation; it was President Shinra's decision, formed from his intentions and spoken from his mouth. Reno was only the one to embody the task, and under the veil of duty, the Turk followed through with his orders.

Three years after the collapse of the plate, Reno continued to harbor a feeling of responsibility towards the incident. With Shinra's new desire to help mend their past misdeeds, Reno began to resent his role in the significant harm caused to the Planet. The anguished memories of the lives he took clouded his mind incessantly, and he strove with fervor to atone for his actions as best he could with the reformation of Shinra.

During one frozen night whose sky was akin to black oil spilled on a canvas, Reno left his apartment with hurried footsteps. His destination was plain within his mind, as it was his place of refuge whenever he needed a shoulder to lean on or simply someone who would undoubtedly listen to him: Rude's home.

With familiar skill, he managed to allow himself into his partner's apartment when his knocks received no answer. The redhead crept silently upon the wooden floor, and he felt relief when he recognized the sound of running water. Reno settled himself comfortably on Rude's bed with his knees drawn against his chest, and he leaned his face on his knees with a heavy sigh.

After a few short minutes that dragged on like eternity to Reno, the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a damp Rude with only a towel draped loosely around his waist. He noticed Reno on his bed, and he swiftly walked to him with concerned eyes.

Reno looked up to the man with eyes stained with crimson, and he hoarsely stammered, "Nightmares again, Rude. Sorry… I needed to be with you."

"Don't apologize," Rude replied in a serious tone lined with worry as he sat next to Reno, and he pulled him into a strong embrace.

Reno weakly returned the embrace as he closed his eyes against Rude's warm flesh. They continued to sit entwined with each other in the dark cloak of the room, and Reno felt whole again as he basked in the comforting arms of his partner.

"Hey, Rude," Reno began as he lifted his face from the other Turk's chest. "Do you think I could ever be forgiven?"

Rude's eyes met Reno's with striking solemnity, and his reply was a gentle press of his lips against his partner's as their emotions coalesced through the delicate embrace.


	4. Distraction

**4 - Distraction**

Cerulean eyes gazed to the ceiling above with careful scrutinizing of the blemishes it bore, absentmindedly finding patterns and images in the cracks. Restless fingers found amusement in the rhythmic stretching of a rubber band, and as an uncanny portrait of a Chocobo appeared in the ceiling's fissures, the band snapped maliciously.

"Damn," a voice spat quietly as the remains of the rubber band were inspected with disappointed eyes. As the man reached into the drawer of his desk for another elastic item to ease his boredom, a stoically firm voice spoke behind him.

"Reno." The name was uttered with a bit of a sigh, and the acknowledged man turned to face his visitor with a toothy smile of false innocence.

"Hey, Rude," Reno replied with his usual suaveness as he removed his feet from the top of his desk, "I was just workin' on, uh, hey, what was it I was supposed to be doing?" Reno's grin widened slyly as he looked to his partner for guidance.

"Funding for photovoltaic cell advancement," Rude answered calmly, the response sliding from his mouth as if he had been expecting the redhead's question.

"Oh. Right." Reno mussed his fiery locks with an expression of disdain. "And uh, can I ask you another question?" Reno bit his lower lip as he gave a faint tilt of his head, yet his eyes glittered with cunning confidence as he concocted a scheme to have Rude take care of his work.

"They're solar cells, Reno," Rude sighed patiently as the redhead shrugged in response. "President Rufus is hoping to compensate for Shinra's previous usage of Mako, and his plan is to begin recognizing and funding new forms of energy. Currently, it is the Turks' duty to investigate different sources of energy, and to establish funding for those that are efficient, as well as safe for the Planet." Rude's words were articulated as if he previously understood that Reno would need a briefing on their duties, despite his presence during each of Rufus' lengthy speeches of expiation.

"I see," Reno drawled lazily as his fingers fiddled with a new rubber band he managed to procure from his desk during Rude's informative monologue. "So, I'm in charge of these solar cells, yo?" The red-haired Turk averted his attention from the band to a scuffed piece of paper on his desk, and he quickly skimmed its text before rolling his eyes scornfully. "Sounds boring."

Dark shades met mischievous blue eyes, and Rude flatly replied, "Yes, well, it's your assignment."

"But you'll help me, right, partner?" Reno's question was answered by stiff silence. "Aw, c'mon, Rude. You know me, I'm top-notch when it comes to blowin' people's brains out, but office work just ain't my thing." With his partner's continued unresponsiveness, the redhead pursed his lips and muttered, "You just need some motivation is all."

With the stealth that had gained him notoriety as a skilled Turk, Reno rose from his chair and wrapped his thin arms around the frame of his partner. An arrogant chuckle emerged from the redhead's throat as his tongue slid a heated trail from Rude's temple to the curve of his chin, and the taller Turk's stoic demeanor faltered slightly.

Reno smirked playfully as he tantalizingly brushed his lips against Rude's, and the two Turks' mouths remained touching as delicately as butterfly wings against petals. The redhead's hopes were fulfilled as the bald Turk's barriers collapsed when he ignited an ardent kiss.

Reno moaned lasciviously into the kiss as he savored his partner's familiar flavor, and he allowed his slender fingers to roam Rude's figure with their unrelenting restlessness. As the red-haired man persisted with his indulgence in the embrace, Rude's lips suddenly parted from his, eliciting an expression of disgruntlement from Reno.

"I should be attending my own assignments," Rude offered as a reply to Reno's pouting as he meticulously straightened his tie. "You've been quite a distraction." The latter statement was laced with subtle affection, and Reno recognized it with a wide smile.

"But hey, partner," Reno spoke urgently with a tug on his partner's sleeve. "Will you help me with this solar cell crap?"

Rude paused hesitantly while looking to the slighter Turk, and in his characteristic monotone, he answered, "I'll see what I can do." As soon as the statement fell from his lips, Rude turned and left the redhead with steady echoes of his polished shoes.

Reno proudly laughed to himself after Rude's departure, and he happily resumed his tasks of staring at the ceiling and stretching rubber bands.


End file.
